Only a dream
by silent romantic
Summary: one of the nightmares we never hear about from Peeta... and then one from Katniss...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games, Katniss or Peeta.**

**Italics are Peeta's thoughts.**

**However, I do own this, my very first story (yay!).

* * *

**

The smoke was blinding. Worse yet, the smoke was so thick he couldn't catch his breath. Didn't matter now, he had to find her. She had to be here in the forest, it's her safe haven. But the fire was moving too fast and kept nicking his heels. Despite the lack of oxygen to his lungs, he knew if he slowed down it would be too late. She wouldn't make it.

_Must go faster! Keep running!_

_ Finally!_

The clearing was just ahead. She was waiting. He allows himself to slow down just a little and calls out her name. She turns to face him, slowly. Gives him a sad smile and lifts her arms, the way she did at the interviews to twirl. In a rush of fire she has transformed.

A mockingjay flies away from where she once stood.

* * *

Peeta jolts awake, and looks frantically around him. He sees her laying near him, peaceful in sleep for once.

_Only a dream…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is a chapter 2 for all the people who read this, looked me in the face and said "isn't there more?" Now, let's get the dream Katniss was having when she looked oh so peaceful.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games, or any of these characters. If I did, it wouldn't be as great to read.**

The sun shines down through the foliage of the trees in the forest outside of district 12. I can hear children playing in the pond. We aren't caged in the district anymore. We are free! I hear footsteps, and I know who has come to visit me already. It would be hard not to guess when he makes such a racket walking through the undergrowth.

"Hello Katniss," Peeta says to me, standing on my right, "I'm glad I found you."

But then I hear the sound of someone I did not hear approach.

"Hey Catnip," Gale speaks to me in that shout/whisper he always greats me with in the forest, as to not scare the animals away. But that is kind of unnecessary since Peeta walked all the way out here. Now I look to my left where he is standing, bow in hand.

Wait, why are they both here?

"You must choose,"Peeta says_, _"You cannot have us both"

What? I must choose? Why?

"Because," replies Gale, "There can only be one your heart is devoted to."

At first I am puzzled. I cannot choose between them, not when my heart is undecided. My eyes dart back and forth between the two. Peeta, or Gale? Peeta, who is kind and gentle, and would follow me to the ends of the earth, who would sacrifice himself so I could live? Or Gale, my life long friend who taught me how to make snares and would back me up in a fight and knows the things I went through to provide for my family when my mother couldn't? At first, I could not decide. They both mean so much to me, and both have a piece of my heart.

But I have made my decision. And now, I am at peace.

**YAY! Second chapter up!** **And it's longer. Reviews are amazing and make me smile. So please. Also, tell me who you think she chose. It may or may not effect the final chapter **

**Katniss: So you don't even know?**

**Me: I have a thought, but hey, I'm biased. I need other opinions**

**Katniss:*sigh***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine, okay?**

**This chapter is for all of you lovely people who reviewed and told me who you wanted. The winner is…**

My feet start the journey slowly, silently, stealthily moving across the leaves. Then, I move quicker and I throw myself into his arms.

I've done this before, but it's not the same. Now, there is no one to impress, and no cameras on us. I look behind me, determined to see the look on my best friend's face, but he has vanished.

What does that mean? This must be a dream.

Then I feel a soft hand caressing the side of my face and I turn to see his brilliantly blue eyes staring down at mine. Gently he whispers my name as his face comes nearer to mine. Then I realize, this really is a dream, but someone is honestly touching my face.

The scene fades and I awake to see the real Peeta staring down at me. "Hey." I say, because there isn't much else I can think of.

He responds, "Good Morning, Katniss." This wouldn't be odd if he didn't say my name in the exact same way he had in the dream.

"What time is it?" I ask. Normally, they let me sleep in until I want to get up.

"Time for you to get up, before Effie comes in here and makes you get up." Peeta responds, letting go of my face. Knowing that Effie will come in here if I don't get up soon, I scramble out of bed.

At least, I try to. While trying to get up I notice that Peeta looks like he didn't sleep well. I don't know what made me ask, but this morning I felt I had to.

Stupid dream.

"Peeta, did you not sleep well last night? You look tired." _Yeah, good job, Katniss. Way to have no tact._ I mentally chide myself the moment it comes out of my mouth.

Peeta looks away and says, "You notice everything, don't you Katniss? No, I couldn't sleep much last night. I had a nightmare."

Again, I don't know why but I ask, "You want to talk about it?"

Peeta shakes his head, "No. I was only a dream."

I nod. It was the same for me. Regardless of how much I had enjoyed the dream while it lasted, it was only that. A dream.


End file.
